It's Evidence of Us
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: She was lying to herself. So was he. Will they fix it before it's too late? Jeyton one-shot!


"It doesn't matter whether I stay or go with us, because I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Zvforever, this one is for you! I am still hoping for someday and I'll wait forever if I have to. They are meant to be. As with Brucas. Jeyton & Brucas forever. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

"_It doesn't matter whether I stay or go with us, because I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott." _She tried to sound as sincere as possible, to make sure that he didn't know she was lying. Sure, she loved Lucas, but there was somebody else who took her heart and didn't give it back. A person that she hadn't heard from in almost a year and all she had left of him was their memories...or so she thought.

He tried to sleep, but it seemed like the clock was stuck on thoughts of him and her as he tossed and turned, struggling to find a comfortable sleeping position. He had full custody of his daughter, he was financially stable, and it seemed like his life was perfect. Except for one thing, love. A long lost love that one was so vibrant and alive seemed to be diminished by the time that had past. And all he had was their memories...or so he thought.

A thousand more regrets were gathering around her as her life started to cave around her. Lucas broke up with her. She pretended to be hurt and even cried a few fake tears. She quietly lied down on her bed, and stared at her "Where Are They Now?" wall. Her mother, Ellie, and Jake. Jake, he was the answer to all her problems. She needed him back, and soon.

He looked at an old picture of her. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail for a cheerleading competition, and his arm around her. She was smiling, and not one of those fake smiles, a real one. He gently kissed the Kodak photo and placed it back in his drawer, where it belonged. He needed her back, and soon.

She started driving. She ran red lights and didn't pause at stop signs she wanted to get their quickly. A simple photograph was all she had to keep her going. The same photo that she knew Jake had somewhere. She often wondered if he still thought about her. Did he look at that picture the same way she did? She needed to know, it was time. It was someday.

He held his daughters hand as they walked home from her daycare. His daughter was now only five, but she had been through so much. A mother abandonment, moving three times, her fathers heartaches and heartbreaks, and so much more. He thought about this as they quietly entered their home in Savannah, Georgia. His daughter quickly ran to her room to play with her dollies as he sat down on the couch, wondering if she still thought about him, he needed to know. It was time. It was someday.

After three days of driving, she finally arrived at his house. The Christmas decorations were up and the lights were on inside, which sent a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her red scarf around her and pulled her leather jacket closer and she walked up the steps. She took a deep breath, and finally rang the doorbell. She held her breath until somebody opened the door. It was him. Her Jake.

He looked at her in amazement at her stillness and beauty before he snapped out of it. His Peyton was back. "Hey..." she said quietly looking into his big brown eyes. "Hey..." he answered back. Before he knew it, she lunged to him. Holding on for dear life. He hugged back as she placed her head on his shoulder and he rocked her back and forth. It wasn't long before he felt his shirt go damp and heard silent crying whimpers coming from her. He pulled away and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I missed you..." she exclaimed with all the strength she could hold onto. "I missed you too, and I'm sorry." She sniffled and looked up at him "For what?" she asked looking into his eyes once more. "For sending you away, I shouldn't have. And if you'll take me back, we can have our someday." She nodded and hugged him once more. He kissed her hair gently. "I love you..." she whispered in his ear so quietly she wasn't even sure he heard her. "I love you too." He said quietly as their lips met for a kiss.

It was much like their first real kiss, in her bedroom with Jenny underneath them. True, and passionate, and loving. God she missed him, and she knew he felt the same way. The kiss lasted long and hard until air became an issue, and even then that didn't stop them. Jake unexpectedly picked her up and slammed the front door, carrying her to his bedroom.

He lied her down on his bed and started kissing her neck. She moaned softly and placed her hands on his back, running them back and forth eagerly. He took his lips away from her neck and kissed her passionately again, until breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes. "Does my proposal still stand?" she asked smiling.

He shot her a grin and smiled back. "Yes, I will marry you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." He said gently as he kissed her lips softy, when he broke she said, "Jagielski, Peyton Elizabeth Jagielski."


End file.
